Professor Theodore Eridia
Magical skills, in order of proficiency: Occlumency, Non-Verbal Spellcasting, Apparition, Alchemy, Astronomy, Arithmancy, Herbology, Wandless/Wand-Assisted Magic Academic and Professional Career Friends with Professor Pine. Professor Eridia is the quintessential ivory tower type; more interested in his books and studies than people. He has been known to pace for hours while deep in thought. That’s not to say he isn’t friendly. He just enjoys his subjects and enjoys teaching them. He is quite intelligent. Very few teachers can teach subjects over such a broad range as Astronomy and Apparitions. Using magic to probe the dark abyssal depths of space takes not only talent but an immense amount of mental fortitude. He has seen things that would drive lesser minds insane. He doesn’t traumatize easily and is one of the few wizards who can study astronomy using magic. (Additions beyond this point written by Jonny Song, writer, and creator of Professor Theodore Farron Eridia) Around two weeks after his eleventh birthday, Theodore received a letter from the school he'd been reading about since he was eight: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was so excited, he and his family went to Diagon Alley that very day and made all the preparations, choosing a Tabby Cat as his preferred animal friend. As to be expected, he was sorted into Ravenclaw house and was absolutely pleased. His schooling progressed rather normally, his episodes aside, and he showed an aptitude in potions, alchemy, and astronomy. Much later, he showed promise in apparition as well as Occlumency, having an almost natural defense mechanism with his episodes. As he practiced Occlumency, he learned that if he would regularly let himself perform it, his episodes became more and more infrequent, as if the focus Occlumency required also allowed his brain to continue sorting through what it desired behind the shielding. He graduated from Hogwarts with flying colors and was immediately approached by the ministry. They were interested in his particular ability to guard his mind, and he was given many secrets which he could recite when he desired but that were otherwise untouchable, even to the Ministry's most powerful Legilimens. Frequently, he was asked to observe Aurors and other activities in order to transcribe and catalog the great breadth and depth of activities that the Ministry engaged in, even being lent to America for a few instances in particular. Eventually, he began to feel a familiar call that all the stories and novels had told him was the call of adventure. At age twenty-three, after six years of Ministry work, he quit, stashed his savings in Gringotts, and walked the muggle world, always carrying with him a pocket novel with a black, unblemished cover. It was this book that was, in fact, his gate to his home on the road. Within his traveling home, he grew his own food and cared for a variety of herbs and plants, but his home also held hundreds of looking glasses and magnifying lenses he had bought, made, or discovered through the years. With them, he was able to build a small looking glass that would magnify anything to dizzying clarity. He had walked on the moon, sat on the rings of Saturn, been within the eye of Jupiter, and experienced so much more because of this unique, amplifying bauble of his own construction. Each day, he relished the interesting things he learned in the world*, and each night he reveled in the vast expanse of the universe, adoring every minute. Years passed, and eventually, he ended up back in his home of Manchester, running into an old friend from earlier in his life. Pine had been in Theo's life for decades, but if one didn't know any better, they'd say the two were fated to meet again on this particular day. "Apply to Hogwarts. The School needs you." Pine had almost never commanded Theodore to do anything, and when he did it was best to listen. And so Eridia did, and all too soon he was purchasing little things he imagined he might need in order to teach effectively, and trying very hard to become accustomed to answering to "Professor". *It is important to note that during his travels, he learned an alchemical secret to longevity that has reduced his body’s aging process significantly. As such, he appears to be in his late twenties despite being in his mid 40s. Personal Life Theo was born and raised in Manchester to magical parents: a delightfully inventive mother and an artistic father, and he's lived his life in relative comfort. Even when he was young, his parents, his teachers, and even his classmates would eventually become accustomed to moments where Theo didn't seem all there. His voice would become monotone if he responded at all, and it was clear to the adults at least that he was so utterly lost in thought that he had simply stopped taking in anything new for a moment. As he grew up, these episodes became less frequent. He began to read and would go long stretches without sleep or rest in order to consume as much knowledge as he could before he was forced into an episode where he would process all the information he'd been given. As a result of all this, he’d sleep for about 4 hours a night, because his mind has already done its fair share of cataloguing throughout the day and really only needed sleep in order to reset bodily functions. Because he slept so little, he had much time to himself, which he would spend reading or studying the night sky. Usually, on of his parents would be up late in an inspired fever, working late and keeping him company as he consumed information with reckless abandon. He would feed on his parents' creative energy, and they, in turn, would be inspired by the unique perspective he was able to bring to each piece they were building, shaping, or planning. Category:Ravenclaw Professors Category:Characters